The Long Case
by Suz4eva
Summary: Mulder and Scully investagate a murder case in Georgia.


X-files- Part 1  
  
"God, I hate Road trips," Scully said with a sigh. "Why Scully?" Mulder asked. "Well, they're boring at least this one is," Scully said. "Road Trips aren't boring," Said Mulder. "Are too" said Scully. "No, they aren't" said Mulder. "Whatever Mulder" muttered Scully. "We're going to Georgia be happy" Mulder said. "What the heck is Georgia a bunch of cows and a couple of country bumpkins?" asked Scully. "No a case!" Mulder replied with satisfaction. "Mmmm okay" Scully replied right before she drifted off to sleep. Mulder turned his radio on to his favorite station. Six hours later Mulder heard a voice. He was relieved to find out it was Scully. "Hey Mulder how long did I sleep?" she asked wearily. "About six hours" Mulder replied." Hey wanna grab a bite to eat?, I am starving" Mulder asked. "Sure according to the map the next town is fifty seven miles though" said Scully.  
  
"Dang it" said Mulder. "Hey Mulder why did you decide to become an FBI agent ?" asked Scully. "I always wanted to be one" he replied. "Oh Why the X-files?" She asked. "Well I wanted to find out what happened to my .... His voice trailed off. "Sister" she finished for him. "Right" Mulder said. She regretted bringing it up because she knew how he felt about his sister. "Hey Scully did you know we are the only ones on the road" Mulder declared. Snapping back in reality Scully said "Yes". Mulder's phone rang. "Hello Mulder" Mulder said Picking it up. The voice on the other line said "Hey it's me Doggett." "Hey Doggett" said Mulder and Scully "Hello Dana" Doggett said. "Well I was just calling you to check on you two" Doggett said. "Oh we're fine" Mulder said. "Then I'll call you later" Doggett said. "Bye" said Mulder. "Someone called you by your first name Scully "Said Mulder. "So..Fox" said Scully. "I think someone has a little crush on you" said Mulder picking up the map to  
hold up to his own blushing face. "Who Doggett???" Scully said with a chuckle. "Yes Doggett" Mulder said keeping his own feelings a secret. "Well I hear Reyes talking about you to Doggett" Scully said. "Reyes" Mulder said. "Uck" "Hey be nice" said Scully. "Not my fault she has feelings for me" Mulder said with a small laugh. "There's a hotel about 37 miles from here" Mulder said just to stop talking about relationships because of the feelings for Scully that he kept so well hidden for the last four years. "That's good I am hungry" Scully said. "What ya thinking about" Scully asked. Scully was really what Mulder was thinking about. "The case" Mulder said. "Typical Mulder" Scully said with a smile. Does he have a life outside of finding out what happened to his sister she wondered. "Oh that's nice" Scully replied. They drove the rest of the way to town in Silence. "Hey Scully unbuckle your seat belt" said Mulder. "Ok Mulder" Scully said with an exhausted sigh. After they sat  
down in the restaurant a waitress came up to them. "Hello can I get you something to drink" The waitress asked. "No Thanks Lucy" Scully said after finding out her name by looking on her nametag. " I'll have a coke please" Mulder said. "Ok Coming right up" Lucy said. Lucy brought Mulder his coke." Thank you" Mulder said. Although he had been to dinner with Scully more times then he could count in the last four years he still felt kinda uncomfortable around her. "So would ya like anything to eat" Lucy asked. "Yeah I'll have the lamb chops and the vegetable soup please" Scully said. " I'll have the same please" Mulder said. After finishing eating they found out the name of the town they were in . `Wow Roldest Isn't that a cool name Mulder" Scully asked jokily. "Lets find a hotel" said Mulder. For Miles they passed hotels with signs that read No Vacancies. Finally they found one with one room left. So Scully went in. She came back and said "One Bedroom and One Bed C'mon".  
Murder's heart began to beat faster and his mind raced. Wow this will be fun he thought. Scully on the other hand was thinking Wow another boring night with Mulder! "I bought it so C'mon" Scully said. When they arrived the first thing Scully did was change into a nightgown and climb into bed. "Join me when you're ready Mulder" Scully said then she drifted off to sleep. Mulder kicked off his shoes and put a T-Shirt on and got in bed next to her. "Good night Scully" He said before he wrapped his arms around her little body as if to protect her from something that wasn't there and went to sleep. About three in the morning Mulder awoke to see Scully watching him sleep. "Hey," he said tiredly. "Hey Mulder," Scully said. "I am going to take a shower, Ok?" Said Scully. " Sure Scully go ahead" replied Mulder. After Mulder had picked out his outfit for the day. Scully came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. " Alright I'll you in a couple of minutes" Said Mulder. "The Floor is  
wet so be careful" Scully said. "Thanks for the warning Scully" Replied Mulder. For some reason Scully was thinking of all the times they've been crying in each others arms for the last four years. She remembered the first time. She caught him crying in his office and she held him close to her till he stopped. She remembered how he said he thought she'd laugh at him if she saw he was crying. Then she remembered saying Never Ever Mulder would I laugh at you crying. I wonder why I am thinking about this she wonder. About 15 minutes later Mulder got out of the shower. She left while he dressed. Scully thought about how good him looked in that towel. "Hey, are we going to hit the road early today" Scully called in the bedroom. "Yup and hit Georgia tonight," Mulder replied. "Yeah can I come in now?" said Scully. "Yeah Sure," Mulder said. As Scully walks in the first words that pop into her head Darn He looks hecka fine with no shirt on! "Hey Girl, can you drive today ,I'm kinda  
tired," said Mulder. "Sure no problem," replied Scully. After drinking some cheap hotel coffee they hit the road. "Hey you wanna get some lunch about twelve because we will be in Georgia about seven," said Mulder. "Sure" said Scully. "I am going to sleep wake me up if you need directions ok?" said Mulder. "Goodnight I wouldn't need directions I am not blind and we have a map," Said Scully. about 9 hours later Mulder woke up. "Hey girl want lunch?" he asked. " Yeah sure" said Scully. So They pulled in to a little town called Seaca. They pulled in to Ruby's Dinner. So They ate soup, salad(they shared it), and steak. "Hey I'll drive now" Mulder said. "You had a pretty long nap so go ahead" said Scully. Scully got in the passengers seat and fell asleep. Mulder Drove about 6 hours then Scully woke up. "We're here Scully" said Mulder. Then they passed a sign that said "Welcome To Rhodia, Georgia". "Okay I have the hotel all ready and stuff Wanna get room service instead of eating  
out tonight Scully?" Mulder asked. "Sure, two beds this time?" Scully said laughing. "Yeah" answered Mulder. When they arrived in the hotel room Scully called Room Service. "Hello we would like Fish and Chips and the Egg Salad Special Please. "Scully said. The attendant said " Ok that will be 15.59 we will put it on your bill Mrs. Mulder." "Oh we're not married" Scully said. "Oh Sorry it'll be there soon" Said the attendant. Before they ate the food Mulder decided to tell Scully about the case. "Ok a week ago Hazel Martinez was found dead in her home by her husband James she supposedly fell out a window. Well three days ago they found out she was having an affair with this guy Josh Micorf . They as in the police by the way Scully. Now they also suspect She was murdered now by the evidence the forensic scientists discovered" Said Mulder. "Ok, I see" Said Scully. "So tomorrow we are going to investigate" said Mulder. Then there was a knock on the door. "Room service" someone  
called into the room. They finished off the food. Mulder Climbed into bed. "Good night Scully" said Mulder. "Night Mulder" said Scully. "I'm taking a shower first this morning ok" Mulder said to Scully but she didn't answer because she was already sleeping. That night around midnight Mulder got up to go to the bathroom. "Hey" he heard Scully say. "Hey you scared me girl" said Mulder walking to the bathroom. "Sorry didn't mean to" She said as he was in the bathroom. "It's Ok" he said. "I am cold lay here with me" Scully said pulling the blankets back. "Scully just a sec" He said washing his hands. He jumped under the covers with her. She held him close and said " I hate the cold." Scully said. She pulled him closer. "You must be really cold" Mulder said. "Not really I just want someone with me" Scully said. "Ok whatever" said Mulder. Soon after that they fell asleep. That morning when Scully woke up Mulder was already ready. Quickly she got dressed and ready. As they arrived  
at the scene to Question Josh about Hazel's death. "Did you know she was married?" Mulder asked. "Yes But I love her anyway" Josh said "How can she be dead how would want to hurt sweet little Hazel" Josh said Beginning to cry. "Do you have any idea who how want to hurt her did anyone have any grudges against her" Scully asked. "Her Hubby was really mad when he found out about us" He said. "Could it have been Hazel's husband?" Mulder asked. "He seemed to be pretty mad when he caught us upstairs" said Josh. Mulder and Scully looked at each other as if to read each others thoughts. Who the heck gets with a married person in the bed the share with their spouse, they wondered. "Was he shocked" Mulder questioned. "Yes It wasn't if she didn't love him he just wasn't pleasing her enough so she came to me" Josh said. "Sexually?" Scully asked. "Yes" he said in a low voice. "Could it have been an accident" Mulder asked. "I doubt It highly Hazel might not have been the brightest bulb on  
the Christmas tree but she wasn't stupid enough to fall out a window she wasn't a klutz either" Josh said. "When was the last time you saw her alive?" asked Scully. "About 30 minutes before her death" Josh said with tears now streaming down his face." Could she have been drunk " Mulder asked. "It's very hard to tell when Hazel was drunk and when she wasn't" Josh said. "Ok If we have anymore questions we know how to reach you and we will give ya a call" said Scully. As Josh was leaving, James walked in the interrogation room. He gave Josh a dirty look and then walked in. "Hello" said James. "Howdy" said Scully. "Have a seat" said Mulder. "About How long ago did you find out your wife was having an affair with Mr. Micorf" asked Scully. "Two months before her death" said James. "Did you want to keep your marriage" asked Scully. "Yes we have 2 children Mildred who's four and our little Son William whos two" said James. "Josh said you were mad when you found out about the affair"  
said Mulder. "Heck yes who wouldn't be?" James exclaimed. "I loved her! She was my wife for god's sake!" James said. "We know that calm down" said Mulder. "Now did you ask her about the affair" asked Scully. "Yes she said I wasn't pleasing her anymore she wanted someone different" said James. "Did you think of divorce?" asked Mulder. "Yes, we did but we never considered it for the kids sake I didn't wanna hear my daughter when she turns nine say I haven't seen my mom in five years. So we never went through with it" said James. "Ok do you know anyone who would wanna kill her?" asked Mulder. " Frances the waitress was having a sexual relationship with Josh behind Hazel's back she was pretty mad when she found out that he was having an affair with a tramp as she called Hazel often" said Josh. "Mad enough to kill her?" asked Scully. "I don't know I didn't really know Frances much all I knew was she was a waitress at the diner down town." Said Josh. "Scully maybe we should  
question her" Mulder whispered to Scully. Scully nodded. "Anyone else" Asked Scully. "Not that I know" said James. "Ok We know where to reach you if we need anything" said Scully. "Goodbye" said James. After he left Scully called up The police chief Mike to call in Frances. When Frances arrived on someone else's motorcycle she had another guy hanging on her. She kissed him goodbye as she went in to the interrogation room. "Hey You guys are FBI Agents" said Frances. "Yes we are" said Scully. "So I hear you where having a relationship with Josh Micorf" said Scully. " I didn't really love him though" said Frances. "Ok, Do you have any idea who could have killed her?" asked Scully. "Yup, Her psycho Husband James" said Frances. "Ok was there a reason you were having a relationship with Josh" said Mulder. " We had great sex" said Frances. "Ok" Scully said looking at Mulder. "Ok we know were to reach ya and we will call ya" said Scully. "Let's go down to the pool" Mulder said after  
Frances left. "Can you say Whore?" Scully asked as she was getting in to her Baby blue bikini bottoms in the bathroom. " She was kinda well, Sluttish " Mulder said getting dressed in the main room. "You dressed yet" Scully called out. "Nope, Just a second though" he said back to her. "Hey you can come out now if your ready" Mulder said. "So who do you think did it" Scully said coming out of the bathroom. "James definitely James." Said Mulder. "Oh I think it was Frances" replied Scully. They went downstairs and got in to pool . "Hey Scully" Said Mulder. "Yes Mulder" said Scully. "Could it be Josh who killed her?" Mulder Asked. "Mulder" She scolded "Don't talk about the case in public!". "Relax girl no one heard us" Mulder. "Don't you remember the case in California where the sheriff was talking to his partner jokily about the case and the killer heard him and killed the little girl that the sheriff was talking about be missing?" Scully said. "Oh Yeah I remember but then they  
caught the guy and gave him the death penalty." said Mulder. Mulder's phone rang which was sitting on a deck chair. Mulder jumped out of the pool to get it. "Hello Mulder." Said Mulder. "Hey This is George from Forensics" The voice on the other line said. "Hey" said Mulder. "We Need you guys to come here as soon as possible" Said George. "Why" said Mulder. "Evidence at the lab show she might be getting abused." Said George. "Ok we will be right there" said Mulder right before hanging up. So they raced up stairs and got quickly dressed. So then they jumped in the car and sped to the office where they saw George waiting for them. "Hey" said George. "You see the two leading reasons for Facial and neck fractures in woman are race car driving and domestic abuse" George said. "We already have James here for questioning" . "So James Did your wife drive race cars?" asked Scully. "No" Said James. "Do you spank your children" Asked Mulder. "Yes, of course" Said James. He must be  
screwed up Scully thought. "Did you ever hit your wife?" asked Scully. "No Never" said James. "Can you explain the thirteen fractures in her face and the seven in her neck?" asked Mulder. "Ok I have hit her but I didn't hit her often" James said. "But you have hit her" asked Scully. "Yes" he said. "Ok we will take to you again later, Bye" said Mulder. "Have a good day" said James. "Scully what are we doing for lunch?" asked Mulder. "You go ahead and eat something I'm not feeling well and I'm going sleep" said Scully. He rushed across the room to her side "Whats wrong" Mulder exclaimed. "Nothing I have a headache I just want to sleep Ok?" Scully said sounding slightly angry. "Ok Sorry" said Mulder. "Night Mulder" said Scully. "Sleep tight Girl" said Mulder. "You go eat Lunch and wake me when you get back." Alright. Mulder didn't want to eat out by himself so he ordered Fish and Chips from room service. "Thanks" Mulder said after he received the food at the door. After he  
finished eating he watched television for an hour and found Scully walking up to him from behind. "Hey you said you wake me after you ate" she said. "I didn't want to wake you" Mulder say. "Ok I am feeling better now" Scully said. "That's good" Mulder said. The phone rang. "Hello Mulder" Mulder said. "Hey its me George from Forensics" said The voice on the other line. "What's up" Mulder asked. "Well we think James did it" George said. "Call him in for questioning we will be right there" said Mulder. They jumped in the car and raced over there. "Well can see we found his prints on the window sill " said George." But it is His window" Mulder said" "But they are semi fresh we told him not to touch the window" said George. "So James did you push your wife out the window" asked Scully. "I loved her" James said. "I know that, but did you?" Scully asked. "She was cheating on me" James said suddenly looking very nervous." Did you kill her" Scully asked who was now getting impatient.  
"We have Physical evidence you did" Mulder said. "She said She wanted to go back to him" James Said. "And" said Mulder. "I back handed her and she slipped" James said. "Then what happened James" Scully asked. "She fell out the window and I ran to my best friend's house for five days then I called the police" James said and then started to sob. "How long am I going to go to jail for" he wailed. "Seven years to life Buddy" Mulder said. So after James was convicted Mulder and Scully packed up their things and checked out of the hotel. "Hey Mulder how come you chose this case when it wasn't an X-file? " Scully asked. "Because I wanted to spend time with you and My sister knew Hazel because my grandmother lived down here and we visited often" Mulder said. "Hey Mulder I'm going to make a call Okay?" Scully asked. Scully picked up the phone and dialed George's number. "Hi George" George said. "Hey it's me Scully from the Hazel Martinez case" Scully said. "Hi What's up?" George  
said. "Nothing much really" Scully said. "That's good same here" George said. "I Just wanted to thank you for your help" Scully said. "No problem Dana, I can call you Dana can't I" George said. "Yeah sure ya can" Scully said. Mulder started the car while thinking She must like him She'll let him call her Dana and I can't. "Hey Is Mulder with ya?" George asked. "Yeah wanna talk to him" Scully said. "Yeah!" George said. " Hey George" Mulder said after Scully handed him the phone. " Hey Mulder She's adorable isn't she" George said. "Heck yeah!" said Mulder. "She's so sweet" George said. "Yeah but she can get mean" said Mulder "Hey Maybe you can come down and visit sometime George" said Mulder. "Maybe let me talk to Scully now" George said. "Hey Dana" said George. "Hey George I've gotta go call me at 618-6709". "Ok Bye Dana" said George then he hung up. "Hey I'm going to call Reyes Ok Scully?" asked Mulder. "Hey Reyes" Mulder said as she picked up. " Hi Mulder" Reyes said.  
"How's the FBI up there? " Mulder asked. "Fine What ya doing?" Reyes asked. "Just Chatting with Scully and George the Forensics guy" said Mulder. "Is He Cute" asked Reyes. "Hey Scully do you think George is Cute?" asked Mulder. "Cute, yes hes very cute" said Scully. "Scully says he is" said Mulder. "Is he cuter then you? " Reyes asked. "Is he cuter then me" Mulder asked Scully blushing. "That's a sure sign she thing you're cute Mulder, No he's not because no ones cuter then Mulder." Scully said. "Thanks Scully" said Mulder. "She says no hes not cuter then me because no one is cuter then me" said Mulder. "That's a sure sign that she likes ya Mulder " Reyes said. "I've gotta go Mulder Bye" said Reyes then she hung up. "Hey I'm going to drive till tomorrow and then you'll drive that day ok Scully" said Mulder. "Yeah sure so were in the car for forty-eight hours" said Scully. "Yup Let's get some lunch at this Burger King. So They ordered food and ate it. Then Scully fell asleep  
for 12 hours. Mulder stopped at Jack in The box to get food when Scully Woke up. "Hey You want some Fries Scully" Mulder asked. "Yeah sure Let me get out and go to the bathroom first " She said as she got out of the car went in Jack in the box to go to the bathroom. She came back five minutes later. So then they switched and Mulder Slept and Scully drove all night. Finally after this interesting Journey The arrived home in Washington Dc. 


End file.
